


Silk-Covered

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to try new things. Those things include ladies knickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk-Covered

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/profile)[pixmagic](http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/)

Harry had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Draco spun around and his pale face instantly turned pink. “What’s so funny?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously.

“Why are you dancing around in pink knickers?”

Draco’s eyes lowered and he picked at the lace. “You said you wanted to try new things. I thought you’d like them.”

Harry’s laughter subsided. He crossed the room and pulled Draco into his arms. “You are very sexy. I’m just surprised.” To illustrate his point, Harry reached down and squeezed Draco’s silk-covered behind. Very sexy, indeed.


End file.
